VoltageUniverse Wiki
Welcome The VoltageVerse is a universe made up of all wattpad book's created by AntFarmLover22 and tied to one book called Voltage. The VoltageVerse as of Now consists of Seven books; LabRats:EliteForceOnceMore,Thundermans:Keeping it in the Family,Danger and Thunder,BestFriendsWhenever: Partners in Time, ManiPool , Chosen, and of course Voltage. See Earths for a glimpse into the universe. News Season Premieres All Voltageverse shows are coming back in the first week of October. This season will be great, make sure to read them all. History The VoltageverseWiki is a detailed wiki about the shared multiverse known as the "Voltageverse", which includes the book series Voltage, Lab Rats: Once More, Danger and Thunder, Thundermans and Best Friends Whenever. The universe started in 2017 with the premiere chapter of Voltage. Shortly afterward came the rest. Origins Tess Withers, a normal highschooler was struck by lightning on the night of October 1st, 2017. She fled from the scene to a clocktower downtown of her hometown Fairview City, Wisconsin where she passed out. She later woke up to find out that she had gained the power of electricity, confused and overwhelmed she wobbled back to her car to go home. But when she heard that her best friend Sheila was kidnapped by a thug, she leaped at the opportunity to save her. Meanwhile all the way in Centium City, New York. The powerful team known as the Elite Force were busy training for their next battle when they received an alert that a villain known as Giga-Watts was destroying an appliance store. They went to stop him which ended up with one of their teammates Oliver was hit with a blast of dangerous energy from Gigawatts. Angered at the villain Skylar Storm threatened Giga-watts that this wasn't over. October 3, 2017 Leaving the Elite Force in Centium City, we turn our attention towards another group of heroes in Hiddenville, Michigan. Junior hero Phoebe Thunderman and her twin brother Max Thunderman came together and started their own superhero team due to both of them getting rejected from the ultimate superhero team, the Z-Force. Phoebe's smaller siblings Billy and Nora Thunderman joined their team with Phoebe's best friend Cherry being the last member. The gang went on their first mission where they met their first villain Karma. Due the team being unorganized, Karma managed to escape. October 23, 2017 Tess received an email from the Hero League saying that her presence was needed. She traveled to Tommorowville where she met up with the head of the Hero League, President Kickbutt. Phoebe's team The Invincibles and The Elite Force were also there trying to register as an official team on the superhero list. Kickbutt, unfortunately, had to tell them that there was only room for one spot on the hero list and that meant everyone would have to fight for it. Seeing that fighting each other was wrong, Tess declared that they were all heroes in their own right and didn't need to be on a list to prove it. This made Kickbutt happy as that was the message she was trying to teach them, everyone ended up becoming registered heroes and went on to be superheroes. VoltageVerse Power List Cosmic Superheroes * Skylar Storm * Skyvolt * Lightning Man * Bree Davenport * Thundergirl * Cherrybomb * Cid Ripley, Shelby Wulfert Regular Superheroes * Chase Davenport * Kaz * Oliver * Dakota * Nora Thunderman * Billy Thunderman * Maximus Thunderman * Barry Eisenberg * Naldo Montoya Vigilantes * Billy Thunderman (Earth 28) * Henry Hart Shows ]] ]] ]] ]] Category:Browse Only October 2 2018 00:00:00 until the new season of all the books...